


The Proposal: Annie & Ty one shot

by CassieJohnson05



Category: Sweet Magnolias (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:14:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25681873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassieJohnson05/pseuds/CassieJohnson05
Summary: Ty Townsend is making his major league debut with the Atlanta Braves. He plans to ask Annie to marry him after the game. Will Ty end up asking Annie to be his wife? Will Annie say yes to his proposal?
Relationships: Annie Sullivan/Ty Townsend, Ty Townsend/Annie Sullivan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	The Proposal: Annie & Ty one shot

Ty felt nerves begin to form causing in the pit of his stomach creating knots as he waited for Annie’s arrival. This time tomorrow he would be making his major league debut with the Atlanta Braves, something he has dreamt of for the the longest time. Annie and his family would be arriving momentarily for this occasion. Ty looked up to see Annie running towards him, he didn’t have time to think as he felt her cling to him as if they hadn’t seen each other in ages. In reality it had only been a couple of weeks, but to Ty it felt like an eternity. Ty wrapped his arms around Annie’s waist as he took in her scent.

“I’ve missed you so much.” Ty whispered as he placed a kiss on her lips.

“I’ve missed you more, Ty.” Annie said as she pulled away knowing his family would be there any second.

“I can’t believe you’re here.”

“There’s no place I’d rather be.” 

Before Ty could say anything, Maddie, Cal, Bill, Kyle, Katie and Paula were all joining the lovebirds. Maddie was the first to greet him as she couldn’t believe this time tomorrow he’d be living out his dream pitching in the MLB. 

“Gosh, I’ve missed my sweet baby boy.” Maddie gushed as she squeezed him so hard he couldn’t breathe. 

“Mom, I can’t breathe.” Ty said as he thought she wouldn’t ever let go of him. 

“Sorry, Tyler.”

After Ty greeted the rest of his family, they made their way back to his place. Ty lived in a two bedroom apartment so a few of them would have to stay in a hotel not far from Truist Park. Maddie, Cal, Bill and Paula would be staying at the hotel while Annie and the Townsend siblings would be staying at Ty’s. 

“So this is how the big baseball star lives?” Kyle chuckled as he plopped down on the couch.

“Yeah, Gabe is out of town this weekend, so someone can sleep in his room while the other sleeps on the couch.” 

“Sweet, I call Gabe’s room.” Katie yelled as she started running towards Gabe’s room with her belongings.

“I was planning on sleeping on the couch.” Kyle chuckled as he shook his head at his little sister.

“I’m going to go put my stuff in Gabe’s room.” Annie said as she broke free from her and Ty’s embrace. She picked up her bag before she started to make her way towards the bedrooms.

“Excuse me, I’ll be right back.” Ty said as he followed Annie. “Let me get that.” Ty took Annie’s bag from her before she could even put up an argument.

“You know I can do it.” 

“Oh trust me I know. I just wanted to talk to you for a second.” Ty stopped in the middle of the hallway as Katie quickly passed them making her way back into the living room joining the others.

“About?” 

“I just thought that you’d be sleeping in my room this weekend. It’s not like you haven’t before.” 

“I just thought with your mom out there it would be awkward for me to say I’m taking my stuff to her son’s bedroom.” 

“Oh please, my mom doesn’t care. So, it’s settled you’re staying with me.”

“Always.”

“I’ll put your stuff in my room, you can head back to the living room with the others.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah.”

“I love you, Tyler.” Annie said as she wrapped her hands around his neck before placing a kiss on his lips.

“I love you more than you’ll ever know, Annabelle.” Ty whispered against her lips. 

Annie walked back to the living room while Ty went into his room to set Annie’s stuff down. He sighed in relief as he went to join the others. Ty saw Annie sitting on the couch laughing as he walked over taking a seat next to her. He felt Annie rest her head on his shoulder causing him to pull her into an embrace. 

“Dude, are you ready for tomorrow?” Kyle asked as everyone in the room knew that he had to be nervous. 

“Absolutely. This is the moment I’ve been waiting for my entire life.” 

“Aren’t you nervous?”

“A little but the Braves are a really good team, so I know they’ll have my back out there defensively and offensively. All I’ve gotta do is go out there and pitch like I know I can. They’ll do the rest.”

“Can I meet Dansby Swanson?” Katie asked making everyone laugh. “What? He’s cute!”

“Sure. But just remember he’s married.” Ty chuckled as he watched Katie’s face turn red from embarrassment.

“I know. He’s married to Mal Pugh, who plays for the US Women’s soccer team. I’m not stupid.”

Soon, Maddie, Cal, Paula and Bill left to go get settled into their rooms. Bill suggested that they all go out to dinner but all Ty wanted to do was relax at home with Annie before the biggest game he’ll ever pitch in. Katie and Kyle declined to go out to dinner as well as they were both pretty exhausted from the trip to Atlanta. Kyle went to the bathroom as Katie went to the room she’d be staying in for the weekend leaving Annie and Ty alone. 

Annie felt Ty pull her closer to him as she started getting sleepy. She’d be kidding herself if she said she wasn’t exhausted from the trip as well. But she didn’t want to admit that as she wanted to stay with Ty for as long as possible. 

“Earth to Annie.” Ty said as he looked down at her and saw that she was ready to go to sleep.

“I’m sorry. What did you say?” Annie yawned as she tried her best not to but failed miserably.

“Come on, let’s go to bed.” Ty said as he broke free from their embrace to pull Annie up from the couch. Right on cue Kyle returned from the bathroom. “The couch is all yours, dude. We’re heading to bed. See you in the morning.” 

“Goodnight.” Kyle said as he sat down on the couch aka his bed for the weekend.

“Night.” Ty and Annie both said in unison leaving Kyle alone. 

Ty entwined his fingers with Annie’s as they made their way to his bedroom. Annie let out another yawn as Ty opened the door to his room. She let go of Ty’s hand as he closed the door. Ty watched Annie as she started to open up her bag. Annie turned around to see her boyfriend staring at her as she had clothes, and toiletries in hand so she could get ready for bed. 

“What are you staring at?”

“It’s just that I can’t believe I’m dating the most beautiful girl in the world. I don’t know how I got so darn lucky.” 

“If anyone is lucky, it’s me.” Annie said as she made her way over to where Ty stood. 

“You’re wrong.”

“I’ll be right back.” Annie kissed his cheek before making her way to the bathroom down the hall.

Ty quickly changed as he waited for Annie to get back from the bathroom. Annie walked back into the bedroom as she saw Ty sitting on his bed is pajama pants and no shirt. That’s right, Tyler Townsend was shirtless. She knew exactly what he was trying to do, but it wasn’t going to work. 

“I’ll be right back, I gotta go to the bathroom then we can go to bed.” 

Ty came back from the bathroom to find Annie sitting on the bed scrolling through her phone. He made his way over to his side of the bed. He checked his phone before putting it on the charger. Annie followed suit and did the same. “You know you’re going to have to put a shirt on.” Annie said as she gave him the look.

“Oh come on Annie.” Ty teased as he looked at her with those puppy dog eyes.

“No. We can’t do anything with your siblings being here. Please Ty.” Annie said as she crossed her arms.

“Fine. You’re lucky you’re cute.” 

Ty walked over to the dresser to pull out a shirt to put on at Annie’s requests. He pulled a Braves T-shirt over his head. Ty opened up his sock drawer and opened up the ring box. He couldn’t help but smile at the fact that not only would he be making his dreams come true but he planned to ask Annie to spend the rest of their lives together after the game tomorrow. Ty quickly closed the ring box and made sure he hid it before closing the drawer making his way back over to Annie. 

Ty felt Annie move closer to him as they laid there in bed. Ty wrapped his arms around Annie who buried her head into Ty’s neck. “Are you nervous about tomorrow?” Annie asked as she didn’t really buy what he said earlier. 

“Honestly?” Ty sighed as he made eye contact with Annie. If there was one person he couldn’t fool it was her.

“Yes, I want the truth.” 

“I’m terrified. I’ve seen how fans obliterate players when they don’t have their A game. They’re ruthless and they don’t care that we’re all human. The last thing I want to do is let the organization, fans and y’all down. You came to see me play and I just don’t want to disappoint you.” 

“Oh Ty, you could never ever disappoint me or anyone else for that matter. I’m so incredibly proud of you. You’re going to go out on that mound and kill it. You’re going to do great. I know it. No one is perfect. If anyone ever tries to bring you down after a bad outing they’ll have to answer to me. Try not to worry about a thing. I believe in you even if no one else does.” 

“You’re the absolute best. I love you so much. I can’t believe I’ll be living out my dream of playing in the majors. It just doesn’t seem real. I don’t think it’ll be real until I step out onto that mound and throw that first pitch.” 

“I love you too. We need to go to sleep now.” Annie yawned as she nested herself further into her and Ty’s embrace.

“Good night.” Ty said as he kissed her forehead before turning off the light. Ty wasn’t only nervous about the game, he was also worried about his plan for after the game. Ty noticed that Annie didn’t respond causing him to look at the girl in his arms who was out cold. He couldn’t help but hope that he’d get to hold her like this for the rest of his life. 

Today was the day, Tyler Townsend would be making his major league debut for the Atlanta Braves. This was something he dreamt of doing for as long as he could remember. He woke up to the sound of voices in the kitchen. He rolled over to notice that Annie was no longer beside him. He quickly showered before making his way into the kitchen. Ty walked into the kitchen to see everyone who was important to him laughing and not having a care in the world. Maddie was the first to notice her son’s presence. 

“Hi Sleepyhead, how’d you sleep?” Maddie asked as she started looking through the cabinets for a coffee cup. 

“The coffee cups are in the second cabinet. I slept like a baby. I can’t remember the last time I slept that well.” Ty responded as he sat down at the island.

“What’s the plan for today?” Kyle asked as he started to dig into the waffles on his plate. 

“Well, I’m going to have to head to Truist Park in a bit. I’ve gotta go sign the big league contact. Then I’ll be spending the rest of the time getting familiar with the facilities and the team. After that it’ll be time for me to make my first major league start.” 

“You should eat first.” Maddie demanded as she knew he’d refuse to eat due to the nerves. 

“I will, Mom.” Ty said as he noticed Annie who was still standing by the waffle maker. “Annie,” Ty got up and made his way over to her. “Go eat. I can make my own waffles.”

“I got it.”

“Go. Please?” Ty pouted as he wanted her to relax for a minute. 

“Fine.” Annie said as she handed him the fork she was using to remove the waffles. 

“I love you, Annie.” Ty said as he pulled her in for a quick kiss not caring that his family was most likely watching them.

“I love you more.” Annie whispered as she pulled away. “Don’t think you’ll always get your way.” Annie smiled as she made her way over to the table with the others.

“Wouldn’t dream of it.” Ty chuckled as he turned around to finish making the waffles that Annie had started for him.

Ty walked over the the table taking a seat between Katie and Bill. He knew he’d have to hurry up because he had to get to the park soon. Ty looked over in Annie’s direction as he noticed she was staring at him. He didn’t say anything he just found himself smiling like an idiot. 

“Tyler, we’ve talked it over we’re all going to head to the park with you to witness you signing your contract.” Bill said as he cleared his throat not sure how his son would react to the decision they’ve made as a group.

“Y’all, really don’t have to.”

“We know but we don’t want to miss it. You’re my first grandchild and I don’t want to miss out on this joyous occasion.” Paula rebutted as she knew he was just trying to be modest but they truly didn’t want to miss out on his big day. 

“Alright. We leave in 5 minutes. I’m going to go grab my gear. I’ll be right back.” Ty said as he got up from his spot at the table. 

Ty quickly made a beeline to his room before anyone could get in another word. Annie thought about following him but Kyle beat her to it. Ty went straight to his dresser and grabbed the ring before placing it in his bag. Kyle watched Ty frantically but quickly attempt to put the ring away.

“Don’t worry Ty, I got up before Annie could try to follow you. Are you really going to do it?” Kyle asked as he moved into his brother’s room.

“Yes. There’s no one I’d rather spend the rest of my life with. I love her more than I’ve ever thought I could.” 

“Dang. You’ve got it bad. I’m really happy for you Ty. I know how much she loves you.” 

“Thanks, Kyle. I hope she’ll say yes.”

“Oh trust me, Annie will be saying yes. We better get going before she comes looking for us.”

“I’m shocked she hasn’t come looking for me yet. Come on let’s go.” Ty said as he had his keys and hand in one hand and his bag in the other. 

Ty’s family and Annie watched in awe as Ty signed his contract with the Braves. Heck, Ty even saw Cal grining from ear to ear. He thought he was seeing things but he wasn’t. Once he was finished signing his contract he took everyone with him to meet the team. He knew his sister was about to die when she came face to face with the one and only Dansby Swanson. Ty followed the Braves manager Brian Snitker into the clubhouse where the rest of the guys were. His family and Annie were right behind him.

Dansby was the first one to greet Ty, as the rest of the guys followed Swanson’s lead. Katie just stood there in shock that she was so close to touch Dansby and that beautiful head of hair of his. After the boys said hello, Ty knew he’d have to introduce his entourage who were standing a few feet away. 

“Guys, this is my family and my girlfriend Annie.” Ty said as the boys started making small talk with them. 

“It’s nice to meet you guys.” Max Fried said who was another starting pitcher for the team.

“Dansby, this is my sister Katie.” Ty said as he knew he most likely won the award for the best big brother for all of eternity. 

Dansby put out his hand to shake Katie’s hand, “it’s a pleasure to meet you Katie.” He said causing Katie to blush slightly.

“It’s nice to meet you too.” Katie responded in disbelief that she was talking to Swanson in the flesh. 

Ty made his way over to Annie who kept her distance. He wrapped his arms around her pulling her as close as he could to him. Annie could hear his heart racing but soon it started to slow as he held her. 

“Katie is in heaven. I’m pretty sure you’ve won the best big brother trophy forever.” Annie laughed as she turned her body so she was now facing him. 

“You think?” Ty chuckled as he pulled Annie in for a kiss. 

Before Ty’s entourage left, he pulled Maddie aside away from everyone else. Maddie was a little confused but slightly worried as to why he pulled her away. Ty pulled the box with the ring out of his pocket as he made sure Annie wasn’t looking in their direction. Ty looked over at his brother who gave him a thumbs up letting him know he was distracting Annie. 

“Mom, could you hold onto this until after the game is over?” Ty whispered softly not wanting fo draw attention to them. 

“Absolutely. So, you’re gonna do it tonight?”

“Yeah, I don’t know if I’m more nervous about the game or popping the question.”

“You have nothing to be worried about Tyler. You’re gonna kick butt tonight and Annie is going to say yes.” 

“I hope you’re right. So Dana Sue is going to be here in a couple of hours. It didn’t feel right asking Annie to be my wife without her mom here. She has absolutely no idea about Dana Sue coming.”

“I wonder how she’ll explain her just showing tonight. You don’t think that’ll cause Annie to be suspicious do you?”

“I don’t think so. At least I hope not.”

“Did you ask Dana Sue for permission?” Maddie chuckled as Ty handed her the ring box to put in her purse.

“Of course, I did. I can’t imagine asking Annie for her hand in marriage without her mother’s blessing. It wouldn’t have felt right.”

“Good boy. Now we better join the others before a certain someone gets suspicious.” Maddie said as she left Ty standing there as she walked over to Cal. 

Ty said his goodbyes to Annie and his family as it was time to get to work. In just a couple of hours he would be making his first start for the Braves. Ty’s catching partner would be William Contreras for the game. Ty knew he had nothing to worry about but Ty being Ty he couldn’t help but worry. The team knew that your first game in the bigs is a very big deal as they’ve all been where their teammate has been.

Annie made her way to the Braves clubhouse before Ty’s big moment. She just wanted to check on him, maybe give him a little pep talk. The guys started to file out in small groups as Freddie Freeman was the first and only one to notice Annie standing out the locker room.

“Annie, right?” Freddie smiles as anyone who knew him knows that he’s always smiling.

“That’s me.” 

“You can go on in. Townsend is the only one left. We wanted to give him a moment to himself. We’ve all been where he is right now.”

“Thank you. Good luck out there.” Annie smiled as she started to make her way into the locker room.

Annie walked into the locker room to see that Ty had his back to her so he couldn’t see that she was there. A smile formed across her face as she thought about this day and how this was everything Ty dreamt of. Annie wrapped her arms around Ty’s neck with his back facing her. Annie felt Ty’s body lean back against her. His body relaxed as he felt his girl’s presence. He didn’t need to turn around to know that it was Annie.

“You’re gonna do great, Tyler.” Annie reassured him as she placed a kiss in his hair.

“I hope so, Annie.” Ty sighed as he turned his body so he was facing the girl who owned his heart.

“I know you’re nervous but you have no reason to be you’re gonna go out there and kill it. Just remember to take it one batter, one pitch, one strike, one out, and one inning at a time. If you find yourself in some trouble out there you’ve just gotta trust your stuff. Don’t let the other team get inside your head. Plus, you’ve got one of the best defensive teams behind you with you on the mound. I believe in you. Win or lose tonight I’m very proud of you. That’ll never change.” Annie said as she felt Ty wrap his hands around her waist. 

“You always know what to say. I don’t know what I’d do without you. You’ve always been there from the very beginning. I know that how I’m feeling is normal. It’s to be expected but the last thing I want to do is let anyone down. I think you might be my biggest supporter. Don’t tell my mom. She’d freak if she knew she wasn’t my number one supporter.” Ty chuckled as he knew that their little moment would have to end soon as it was almost time for him to go out there and join his teammates. 

“Oh trust me. I have no plans of telling Maddie. Cross my heart. I’d very much like to live thank you very much. I’d probably kill me if she knew I was the one who was standing in her way of being her son’s biggest supporter. Come on you’ve gotta get out there.” Annie said as she stood up pulling Ty up along with her.

“In a second.” Ty said as he pulled Annie close to him wrapping his arms around her as he rested his head on her shoulder. “Thank you. I needed this.” Ty continued as he peppered her lips with kisses. 

“I’ve always got you. Always. Never forget that. You and I are a team. I love you and as much as I’d love to stay here you’ve gotta get out there.” 

“I love you too. Fine, if you insist. Let’s go.” Ty said as he took Annie’s hand in his with his glove in the other.

Annie made her way to her seat as Ty joined the team in the dugout. She gave everyone a nod letting them know she had things under control. Everyone in Ty’s corner cheered as Ty took the mound in the first inning. Ty got his first strikeout causing Maddie to go a little crazy. “That’s my baby boy. He just got his first major league strikeout.” Maddie yelled not caring that she was making a scene embarrassing those who were with her. Annie just smiled as she was just very proud of her boyfriend who was making his dreams come true. She chuckled and shook her head at Maddie’s reaction to Ty’s first strikeout. 

It was now the 7th inning, Ty and the Braves were beating, the Nationals, a division rival 5-0. Annie was lost in the moment that she wasn’t aware that Dana Sue had joined them. She finally looked over at her mom with a confused look on her face once the first half of the inning was over. 

“Mom, what are you doing here?” Annie asked as she didn’t think her mom would be able to make it.

“You didn’t think I was going to miss the most important game of Tyler’s career did you?” 

“I don’t know. I know you said you didn’t think you’d be able to come.” Annie responded as she was clueless as to what was going to take place after the game. 

“I know, but I was able to get someone to watch Sullivan’s. Micah is in Serenity for the weekend, so he volunteered to make sure things run smoothly this weekend. I just had to make sure he was all set before I could take off.”

“I see. I’ll have to thank Micah, when I see him next time.” Annie said she was just ready for the game to be over with seeing as Ty’s night was most likely over. She couldn’t wait to see him after the game. 

Every fan in attendance tonight at Truist Park was on their feet giving Tyler Townsend a standing ovation as he made his way off the field, signaling that his night was indeed over. Ty tipped his cap as the crowd clapped and cheered letting him know he was incredible tonight. His eyes searched the crowd for the one person who meant everything to him. It didn’t take him long to find Annie, who was staring back at him with so much love and admiration in her eyes. Ty gave her a smile before heading into the dugout to enjoy the rest of game. His night ended with 10 strikeouts, no walks, and no runs. 

Ty sat in the dugout watching his team finish the game. He trusted them to get the job done. He knew he could go into the clubhouse and finish watching the game in there but that didn’t sit well with him. Of course he couldn’t imagine them blowing the 5 run lead they had. Ty spoke to Snitker explaining his plan for after the game. Snit allowed him to sneak off and go text Maddie real quick.

Maddie looked down at her phone to see a text from Ty asking if she could excuse herself from the group and meet him near the clubhouse. She made up some bogus excuse explaining that she needed to use the ladies room. She quickly made her way to where Ty was. Maddie saw him leaning against the wall.

“Tyler!” Maddie exclaimed as she pulled him in for a hug. 

“Mom! Do you have the ring?” Ty asked not wasting a second.

“Yeah, I do.” Maddie said as she pulled it from her purse.

“You’re really gonna do it? No second thoughts?” Maddie asked as she wanted to make sure Ty thought long and hard about this. 

“I am. Absolutely not. She’s the one, Mom. I can’t imagine not having her by my side.” 

“As long as you’re sure. I don’t want you to ask her only to have her say yes and then you realize months from now that you shouldn’t be getting married.” 

“There’s no one else for me. It’s Annie or no one. You need to get back to your seat before Annie gets suspicious and I need to return to the dugout.” Ty said as he put the ring in his back pocket. 

Maddie and Ty both returned to their spots as the game was about to end. Ty couldn’t believe in just a matter of minutes he’d be asking the biggest question he has ever asked. He started to worry that Annie may turn him down but it just felt right to him. Snit walked over to Ty who could tell he was nervous. 

“Townsend, it’s perfectly normal to be nervous. Hell, I was nervous when I asked my wife, Veronica, to marry me, but it was one of the best decisions I could have ever made. I saw how Annie was with you today and that girl loves you just as much as you love her if not more.”

“Thanks, Snit. I appreciate your kind words. Well, we just won the game so I guess it’s time.” Ty said as he got up to greet his teammates who were coming into the dugout from the field.

“Good luck, Tyler.” A few of the guys said in unison as he made his way out to his family and Annie. 

Dansby, Max, and Mike all followed Ty as they wanted to watch this joyous occasion. Ty found his family and Annie still in the stands getting ready to meet him. Everyone pulled him in for a hug one by one telling him how proud they were of him. Ty made sure that Annie was the last person he greeted giving him a chance to calm himself. 

“Good luck, Dude.” Kyle whispered making sure Annie couldn’t hear him. 

“Thank you, Man. I’m gonna need it.” Ty said as he made his way over to Annie who was beaming with pride while talking with Dana Sue. 

“Hi.” Annie said as she wrapped her arms around Ty’s neck. 

“Hi Babe.” Ty said as he took a deep breath as this was the moment he waited for. 

“I’m so very proud of you. You were so great just like I knew you’d be.” 

“Your little pep talk worked. Thank you for always being there when I need you.”

“I’ll always be there.” Annie said as she kissed his cheek. 

“Annie, I don’t know what I’d do without you. You’ve been there for me through everything from every setback I’ve encountered to being drafted by the Braves. There’s no one I’d rather have by my side. I love you more than I ever thought I could love anyone. You’re my biggest supporter, I know that everyone here believes it’s my mom, but it’s not. It’s you. There’s no one I’d rather spend the rest of life with. I guess what I’m trying to get at is, Annie Lenore Sullivan will you marry me?” Ty said as he got down on one knee revealing the ring box he had hidden in his glove the whole time..

Annie couldn’t believe what she was witnessing, the man she loved more than life itself was asking her to marry him in front of their family. She couldn’t imagine life without him. She looked down at Ty who was smiling on the outside but she knew that he was a nervous wreck on the inside. She gave him a soft smile as she felt the tears begin to fall. Annie couldn’t believe this was happening. 

“Yes, a million times yes.” Annie cried as that’s all she could get out. 

Ty felt a sense of relief hearing the woman he loved more than anything say yes to his proposal. Ty slipped the ring on her finger before getting up to pull her in for a kiss. He wiped away her tears as well. He knew they were happy tears but he hated it when she cried. Those around them clapped and cheered as Annie and Ty found themselves lost in the moment. Ty was the first to pull away as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

“I love you so much Ty.” Annie said as she looked down at the ring on her finger. 

“I love you more than you’ll ever know. Do you like the ring? If not we can get you one that you do like.” Ty said nervously as he hoped that she loved the ring.

“It’s perfect. You know me so well. It’s not over the top. I love it but not as much as I love you. Did you pick it out all by yourself?”

“I had a little help from your mama but I did pick it out all on my own. I asked her for her permission to ask you. I wouldn’t have asked if I didn’t have the most important person in your life’s permission. I’m relieved that you love it.” 

“And they say chivalry is dead. I beg to differ.” Annie smirked as she saw their families watching them. 

“Annie, do I get to be in the wedding?” Katie asked making everyone chuckle.

“Absolutely. It wouldn’t be a wedding without you, Katie. But it could be some time before the wedding happens.” Annie reassured the youngest of the Townsend siblings.

“Okay.” 

Everyone congratulated Ty and Annie on their engagement. Of course their were tears from both Dana Sue and Maddie as their children were going to be getting married, making them in-laws. Maddie and Dana Sue were best friends but now they were going to be related. You guess they could say it’s a dream come true. 

Annie and Ty were the happiest they’ve ever been. Ty couldn’t wait to see what the future had in store for him and Annie. Ty informed Annie and the others that he would meet them outside the clubhouse as he wanted to get out of his uniform and shower real quick before heading out. As Annie and the others stood there waiting for Ty to finish up, they were staring at the ring on Annie’s finger. 

“I can’t believe my baby is getting married.” Dana Sue squealed with happiness as she took her daughter’s hand to look at the ring one more time. 

“Stop! Mom you’re embarrassing me.” Annie joked as she wouldn’t imagine taking away the joy that Dana Sue was feeling.

“I’ve always known that you and Ty were going to end up together.” Maddie confessed proudly as she couldn’t have been prouder than she was in that moment.

“Wait, did all of y’all know that Ty was planning on proposing to me tonight?”

“Yeah. That boy can’t keep a secret to save his life. I can’t believe you didn’t figure it out.” Cal said as he wrapped his arms around Maddie who was still beaming with so much happiness. 

“I didn’t really think much of it.” Annie said as she saw her fiancé was walking towards her. 

“Hi Fiancée!” Ty smiled as he pulled her into an embrace placing a kiss on her lips.

“Say it again.”

“Fiancée.”

“I love you so much.”

“You’ve already told me that a million times already but I’ll never get tired of hearing it. I love you too by the way.” 

“Oh you’re gonna wish you hadn’t said that. Let’s go. We have some celebrating to do.” Annie said as she entwined her fingers with her fiancé’s.

“Ahh, y’all we decided that you two should celebrate by yourselves tonight. We can celebrate another time.” Paula said as she smiled at her grandson and the woman who couldn’t have been more perfect for him. 

“Are y’all sure?” Ty questioned as he looked from one person to the next.

“Yes, we’ll have more than one night to celebrate. You two go on.” Bill said as he was extremely happy Ty was able to find someone who he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.

“We’ll see y’all later.” 

“Oh don’t worry about Katie and Kyle. We’ll take them back to the hotel with us. You’ll have the apartment all to yourselves.” Maddie smirked as she watched her son and future daughter in-laws eyes get all big at what she was implying.

Tyler nor Annie said another word as they both just nodded as they walked towards the door to leave the park. Ty placed a kiss on Annie’s hand and he held onto it before he drove off to his apartment. He looked at Annie who was a bright ray of sunshine. He couldn’t wait to spend the rest of his life with the woman who was sitting next to him. Annie could see Ty out of the corner of her eye staring at her.

“What!?” Annie asked as she turned to let Ty know he wasn’t being very subtle. 

“I just can’t believe that I’m engaged to the most beautiful girl in the world. I don’t know how I got so lucky.” 

“Oh stop. I can’t believe your mom implied that we’d be going back to the apartment to celebrate by having sex.”

“Yeah she can be unbelievable sometimes. Little do they know I just want to open the bottle of champagne, dance with you until the sun comes up and hold you while we sleep after. There will be no sex tonight, unless you want to.” Ty smirked as even though he was exhausted he wouldn’t deprive Annie of sex.

“No sex tonight. Your plan sounds way better. And we can make some caramel brownies to help celebrate.”

“I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with you. Let’s go home.” Ty yawned as he felt Annie lean over and kiss his cheek.

Ty and Annie spent the night celebrating his first major league win and their engagement by drinking champagne and eating caramel brownies as they danced watching the sunrise. Ty ended up having to carry Annie to the bedroom as she was half asleep. Annie and Ty fell asleep in each other’s arms dreaming of the future that they would one day have.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what y’all think! If anyone ever has any one shot requests let me know.


End file.
